Game on
by kurenohikari
Summary: The game is on. Which team will be the winner? Jelena and Terrence's? Or Jude and Zero's? Let's find out on the last part of my series!
1. The true meaning of family

**Lionel** :

"Let me get this clear... the **Devil Girls** want to back up Jude against Terrence and Jelena, for the position of head of the Devils?!" I asked, shocked by Ahsha's previous statement.

"Yes. We believe that he is the one who should be head of **The Devils**. He understands the true spirit of being a devil, we have all been so stuck on being at the top... being the best, that we forgot being a devil means being family. Jude reminded us that, he never let pressure make him forget it. We need someone like that in power. We would all feel safer like this way, not worried about the hidden agenda of our boss" Ahsha's words stung, but I more than anyone know what she means.

After all, Jude has been there for me since I barged into the Devils' life unannounced. A friend, who I could count on to lean on whenever I needed it. I was only in power because I wanted to get back at Pete and the bitch he cheated me with. They caused my miscarriage!

However, now that my place is being threatened there is only a small chance for me to win. Also... they deserve more. I am just an actress who knows nothing about them. Jude does, he cares about them and they trust him. I can see that now, it is clear on Ahsha's defiant eyes.

"That will leave me in the position of EVP. What about your team Derek? Will you turn your back to Terrence and back up Jude? He's been your best friend for a long time" I asked the star of **The Devils** , glare in place- we were talking about my stepson after all!

"He made that decision easy when he turned his back on me. Betraying me like that... I cannot forgive him, no matter what he does. I don't think the rest of the team will make such a big fuss, Terrence hasn't been such a good teammate lately. Too busy with being Jelena's lapdog" he assured me, eyes flashing in anger "Also, they won't go against their captain and vice captain. I talked with Pete, he ascended Zero, which left Terrence in the dust. Not even when he gets off the bench will he return to his old power position"

"Ho... how can you be so sure that Zero will back us up?" stuttered Ahsha, looking at the floor as if she was hiding something.

I sighed deeply, realizing what was happening "The answer is easy, Ahsha: because Zero loves Jude. I knew that Jude has been suffering because of someone... I never thought that it was Zero. Ah, I better start with the paperwork to translate my shares of the Devils to him. You both get back to your teams and start preparing them for the fight that's about to come. It'll be sooner than we think"

" _Our_ teams?!" exclaimed Ahsha, clearly shocked at my wording.

" **The Devil Girls** might not be exactly part of **The Devils** brand. But I do have a small part of the shares of your team, thanks to my _dear_ husband, and have influence with the rest of the owners. Do you really think I would let Jelena get away with everything she has done to me?! I was sceptical at first, I still loath your mother and couldn't stand the idea of her being so happy, no matter how much it will hurt Jelena seeing you in charge of her team. Now, that you are on Jude's side... I'll make an exception. It will take a few days, but soon you'll be the new Devil Girls' captain"

I never thought I came too strong at them, enough to make them see me an a selfish and cold-hearted bitch. But when they looked at me with such shocked expressions at how selfless I was acting in regards of Jude, I found out I had to change a few things. After all, I couldn't let them continue thinking so.

 **Ahsha** :

I was still perplexed when we finally left Lionel's office, soon to be Jude's. I couldn't believe how selfless she could be, then again Jude was like the son she never had.

"That was... illuminating" Derek commented, as stunned as I was "Who would have thought Lionel could be so..."

"I know" I ended for him.

Then nervous butterflies attacked my stomach, as I recall the promise I made Jude not twenty-four hours ago. By the look Derek was giving me, he noticed my state too.

"You see Derek, Jude talked some sense into me the other day. I couldn't continue leading German on, not when I hadn't loved him for a long time... not when I was already in love with someone else" I confessed, soon I was caged between his strong arms, against the wall "I broke up with him earlier today and was thinking that maybe, we could..."

He didn't let me finish, cutting me off with his lips "Yes" he replied, when we had to break apart for air "Yes!"

Soon we were in full make out mode, but I couldn't care less. Things were finally going fine, after so much pain and sorrow. I just let myself enjoy the moment, before having to face a hard fact: the Devils will soon have to face the most difficult fight they had ever had until now. At least, for once, in a long time, we were united as one... as a family.


	2. Love, you are MINE

**Zero:**

When I woke up, hangover on Derek's couch, I was confused at the beginning. Then I let myself smile softly, I finally had a team to have my back and to count on. However, my favorite team will always be the one Jude and I form. My smile widened at the memory of the words he told me that day, the day we were finally an official team.

When I stopped daydreaming, I turned on the TV- the news appeared on the flat screen- and started going through the fridge of my teammate. Thinking that a thank you breakfast was owed, after him listening to me whine about Jude all night. Thanks to my lov... ex-lover I was able to handle myself in the kitchen now, it was not close to the delicity Jude creates. But it was edible, and I had no need to live on take out anymore.

However, any plans of breakfast were interrupted by the breaking news. In black print letters, it was read: **JUDE KINKADE STABBED AFTER HEROIC DEED!**

I just stayed enough to listen to what happened. However, when I saw a herd of paparazzi outside Jude's building, I rushed to my love's side. He needed me to fight those harpies away for him. I had never been so afraid on my entire life. I didn't even care about the paparazzi pushing their mics and cameras on my face, which normally angered the fuck out of me. All I could think of was: Jude- Stabbed - Love. Like a bloody chant in my head that pulled me. Before I knew it, I was kissing my lover again and planning to take over The Devils with the cheerleaders.

But not even my new unexpected friendship with Derek, or me coming out to a bunch of fangirls, or being weirdly domestic with Jude these last couple of days, prepared me to what happened Tuesday afternoon. I felt as if I had stepped into Twilight Zone!

I came back from training, expecting to spend the rest of the day cuddling with my boyfriend. However, all those plans were thrown away when I got to his apartment and heard yelling coming from the inside. I rushed over there, but stopped when I noticed who the other one was.

What the heck is Lucas doing here?! I asked myself, confused. If he is giving hell to Jude because I only went to patice this week and nothing more, not focusing in the career he thinks he is building for me, I'll reap him a new one. Jude needs bed rest and someone to take care of him, not all this yelling. Also, Lucas is a horrible agents. Jude was much better than this pomptious asshole.

Although I had all the reasons to barged in and kicked that idiot out of our place, I waited outside a little longer. I still recall that date I interrupted between the two of them, not even a year ago. The feelings of heartbreak and jealousy, I learnt them that day.

Did they start something while Jude and I were on a break? That thought came suddenly. I refused to say broke up, because we are never over. We just need some space and time to think things over, before orbitrating back to each other. That's how we are, and will always be.

Then I heard it, the answer to my previous question: "Just get out! We didn't even get to have our first date, for you to make such a scene. The only thing you ever wanted from me is sex, that must not be so difficult to find elsewhere"

That's it, Lucas is dead meat! I growled inwardly, not liking at all the idea of my lover in another man's arms.

"That's not true, I care about you Jude" my soon-to-be-ex-agent said lamely.

Did he really think someone believed him?! I demanded in my head.

"Then, why did it take you FOUR days to pay me a visit?! To see how I was doing after almost dying!" I heard Jude reclaiming to him "Zero as soon as he heard the news, he rushed here and hasn't left since. That's caring!"

"What does Zero have to do with any of this?!" Lucas demanded to know, I really didn't like the tone he was using on MY boyfriend.

"Because Jude is MINE!" I growled, entering the flat, this time outwardly.

"What?!" Lucas gasped, clearly shocked.

"You heard me, Jude is MINE. MY lover, MY boyfriend, MY beau, MY best-friend, MY agent... and you, you are FIRED!" I stated "And now, you are getting the hell out of here or I'll throw you out" I threatened.

"Yo... you can't do that?!" He stuttered, fear creeping on his voice.

"Do you want to test me?" I asked him, smirking evily.

The idiot, wasn't such an idiot after all. It seems like he had some common sense and rushed to get the fuck out of the apartment after my warning. Then I proceeded to fuck Jude's brains out, making sure that any men that has ever been on his life was gone from his thoughts. After all, Jude is MINE.

Later after kissing him on national TV, after scoring the winning point on **The Devils** ' next game- coming out espectaculary, Zero style-, everyone knew who this man belonged to. And for their sakes, they better not forget it!


	3. Counterattack

**Jude** :

When Lionel asked me to meet her at a bar, facing the LA beach, I was confused at first. If she wanted a meeting, on my first day back to work since the incident, I would have been completely sure she would want to do it in her office... now, I am not so sure. Specially, since we should be preparing for the friendly match later today. But I didn't asked, her gloomy expression and pursed, angry lips made the warning bells in my head go off.

"Hi, Lionel" I greeted her, cautiously.

She was like a lion sometimes. Graceful and enchanting, to seduce you to her, until it was the right moment... and she attacked! At moments like this, you never know what will she do. She's like a time bomb... a very angry time bomb, dressed in prada red.

"First, it's good to have you back Jude. I missed you. I hope you are better" she began, her motherly smile made me put my guard down... at least, a little bit.

"I am, it's good to be back" I replied.

"Good. Second, congratulations! The paperwork is ready, all my shares are now yours. **The Devils** are practically yours now!" I couldn't conceal the beaming smile, that appeared on my face "Third, your first job, as the head of **The Devils** , is to find a new place to have the friendly match today"

I looked at her, shock clear on my face. I kept on waiting for her to say unexpectedly, 'SURPRISE! You've been tricked!'. But in never came. Saying that I was furious at how childishly Lionel behaved, saying those horribles things to Solane, which caused Amin to kick us out of the podium- and didn't help a lot in our delicate situation in our battle against Jelena and Terrence.

Also, I had to find a place and prepare it for a match in less than ten hours! Luckily, I've lived in LA for most of my life and instead of making enemies like my father, I made friends- who I can call and ask for favors, without expecting to give something in return. So, I called an old friend from college who was in charge of building community basketball courts all around the city, for public used. He was able to reserve one of those for us, to play in. It wouldn't only be a refreshing scene for the viewers, it will also be seen as charity. Because we'll help and give credit to the **LA Children Association** , those basketball courts were for kids that don't have the means to be part of a club and play in it.

As a bonus, I invited Amin to the match. To start on a clean sheet, and present myself as the new head of **The Devils**. Also, I needed to see if he gives away something, cause this has Jelena written all over it.

"Not bad, for being your first day on the job" commented Kyle. I turned around to see her walking towards me, with a smirk on her face "You saved the day by finding a place fro the match, and preparing it on time- while contacting the press for the change of location. A charity gesture, by the whole nation aware of the **LA Children Association**. And you made every girl happy, by gifting us with the sight of these yummy men shirtless. I like you as our boss, more and more every passing day"

"So, do I" a voice startled us, from behind. When we turned around, we saw Amin watching us with a pleased smile "You surprised both of your parents. Not as impulsive and without experience in the field, like your step-mother. And not manipulative and always with a secret agenda, as your father. **The Devils** will surely flourish under your watch. But you should remember not to trust easily and always have a trick under your sleeve, otherwise you'll be eaten by the sharks out there"

"Thank you for your advice, Amin" I thanked him "I am glad you accepted my invitation, and I'm sorry if your business was compromised by Lionel's impulsive statement. You see, her ex-husband cheated on her with Solane and the stress of the discovery made her lose her baby... you can say there is a bit of bad blood"

"A bit? There's no rage as a scorned woman, Jude. Your mother taught me that" he said, freezing me on place. He smiled humourlessly at my stunned expression "Oscar never told you? Your mother and I were very good friends in college, Oscar hated our friendship since the beginning. He was scared I would take her from him. What he never understood was that I only saw her as a friend. Time went by and we became almost strangers, but I still remember her kindness... you took that from her"

"Thank you" I had to cough, my voice raw in emotion.

I was too little when she died, and almost don't remember anything about her. So, I really appreciate it when others talked to me about her. Oscar never did.

"Getting back on track, you are much a better option as head of **The Devils** than Oscar or Lionel. I knew that when you played it smart and started contacting me a couple of weeks ago with an offer to buy the podium. I have a lot of properties, and none of them has given me so much trouble like this one. I will love to make a deal with you. What about meeting at my club, tonight?" He offered me.

"Is it a routine for you?" I questioned him, knowing exactly who has been truly trying to but the podium.

"Yes, why?" He replied.

"No, reason. Just curious, I guess" I lied smoothly, the only thing that Oscar ever taught me "Why don't we meet in a more private and silent place? That way we can talk about it calmly over dinner"

"I know this wonderful Japanese place, I can make reservations for three. It's been a long time since I had good sushi" Kyle cut off, with a charming smile at Amin.

She surely must have noticed how he can't take his eyes from her breasts. And was hoping she can endulce him enough tonight, so I can get a better deal. I love this woman!

"I would love to" he answered quickly, I had to bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh at his desperation "It's been a while since I haven't eaten sushi, as well"

"It seems that we have something in common then, darling" Kyle continued with her pursuit.

"That we do" he smiled charmingly at her. Then, he frowned when he checked his phone "I'll see you at six, if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to"

"Have you been trying to buy the podium for weeks now? Where did you get the money from?!" Kyle demanded to know, in disbelief, after Amin had left.

"When my mother left her life insurance and the money she inherited from her parents, were left to me. Oscar was furious, with that money he would have been able to buy the podium he had always wanted. However, now that money it's not enough. Time went by and prices raised. Luckily, I had invested the money wisely. You've seen the compound where my flat is, well, I own the whole building" she gasped surprised by the revelation "I gained all the money I spent buying the building back, with renting half of the apartments and selling the other. I even duplicated it! Now, I have enough money on my saving account ot buy the podium _and_ still live comfortably- if I don't spend money like you guys do- for a couple of years. But with the money I gain by being head of The Devils and with the rent of the flats, I don't have to be worried about how much I spend"

"That's amazing Jude!" She exclaimed, amazed by what I have managed to do and being so young too.

"But" that cut her celebration off, making her pay attention to what I had to say "I didn't contact Amin"

"Then, who did it?" She asked me confused.

"Jelena and Terrence" I answered "I can't be 100% sure, but I am almost completely sure of that. It's seems that their plan, of making us depend on them, backfired. That's why I asked about him going to the club a routine. They started by making Amin don't trust the actual head of **The Devils** , to then pass on getting him drunk enough to sell them the podium. But they didn't count on us being united and having secrets of our own. Now, they'll get to the club and wait all night for a deal that will never come" I shared a smirk with Kyle "But, we have to close the deal today. Jelena is good, and she'll find a way to counter our offer and buy the podium if she knows she has competition for it. That's why we'll have to keep it quiet for now, the less people that know the best. I'll have to tell Guideon because I cannot keep things from him, you can tell Teddy if you want. But he'll have to keep it to himself, until the deal is done"

"H... how?" She stuttered, making me feel quite proud for being able to make the unashamed Kyle Hart blush.

"I am not stupid, I know that you are both together. It is my business to know about my teams' business" I told her "By the way, make sure that Teddy knows that if he makes you shed a single tear I'll ruin his life- Oscar Kinkade style"

"Yes, sir yes" she giggled, then dragging me towards the rest of the group to enjoy the winning of our team.


	4. Well played, indeed

**Jelena:**

I have never been so humiliated or angry on my entire life! The plan was to use Jackson to distract Lionel and whispered in Amid's ears, causing distrust between the two pawns. So, we could come along and buy the arena. But we waited all night long and he never came! I did my homework, he always comes to his club on Tuesdays. I don't know what the heck was going, but I didn't like it. I'm always in control of everything, if things don't go my way I get very angry. Not to mention that now I have this bitch on my back, claiming that she is pregnant with Terrence's child.

 _As if!_ I scoffed in my head, in disbelief. _Terrence would never be so stupid to not use a condom while having a one night stand with a waitress._

"Damn it!" I heard Terrence curse under his breath, as we were entering the arena.

"What's wrong?" I demanded to know. After all, he was talking to Amid's secretary trying to get a meeting to buy **The Devils** ' Arena from him.

"They said it's impossible to get a meeting, because he already sold the arena!" Terrence told me, as angry as I was with the news "Who the hell bought the place?! Did someone find out about our plan?"

"Yes, we did" someone answered him, from behind us.

You'll know my surprise when we saw Jude Kinakade, after we turned around. He had Zero by his side, Kyle standing close by and the other power couple of **The Devils** , nearby. Derek had his arms around Ahsha's shoulder, while he was standing near Zero. That friendship was unexpected and annoying, also it hurt Terrence how easy he was replaced.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, feign innocence.

"Cut the crap, Jelena" Ahsha told me, making me boil in rage. I wanted to break my cool facade and scratch that bitch's eyes out with my nails.

"We know about you causing havoc with Amid and trying to buy the arena from him for at least a couple of weeks now" Jude interfered, before this would end up in a cat fight "Unluckily, for you, thank to you I now own the arena" I was shocked, I never expected Jude to be such a good player on this game… then again, he is Oscar Kinakade's son "By the way, I also now own most of **The Devils** ' shares and am directing the team"

"What?" Terrence exclaimed.

"What about Lionel? It seems like family isn't so important to you, Jude. Well, played. You made us underestimate you with your kindness and 'good heart', to then stab us on the back. Watch out Zero, it seems like daddy dearest taught him a few things. The next thing you know, you might end up like Olivia. What is tha saying? Like father, like son" I commented, trying to cause 'havoc' as Jude put it. Planting some seeds of doubt and distrust, like only I know how to do.

"That's it, I'm gonna kill you!" Zero growled, angrily. I was shocked when he almost jumped on me, I could see the rage and murderous intent on his eyes. It took Jude and Derek holding him off and Terrence stepping in front of me "Let me go, she can't get away with saying those things of Jude! He is ten times the human you'll never be, bitch! He is kind, good and generous. He cares about people. You are a selfish bitch, blood sucking cheerleader. Who is nothing but evil. Between Jude and you, the most similar to Oscar is you! And who knows, maybe you killed someone as well"

I didn't show it, but Zero's words hurt… a lot. My worst nightmare was to be alone, and the things he had just listed were why I was sure people would end up leaving me. That's why I always leave first… before they can do it to me. But I was a professional, I just put a cold mask of indiference and didn't say a thing.

"Stop, Zero!" Jude barked, authoritatively. It surprised us all, he never sounded like that. So… in charge "She is a bitch, yes. We all know that, it's not flash news. However, when I think of you bonding with my family I never imagined it as you being the cellmate of my dad! So, calm down and don't let her get to you" that seemed to calm Zero down, he stopped struggling and stayed put when Derek let him go.

"To answer your question, Jelena, Lionel was the one who gave me her part of the shares and she now occupying my previous position on the team. However, before she stepped down she gave a couple of last orders. The first one was naming Zero, thanks to Derek's input, as vice captain of **The Devils**. I'mm sorry to say this, Terrence, but even when you get off the bench you won't be getting back to your old position" I heard my fiancé gasp in shock, never expecting that to happen… or that Derek had something to do with it "The other one, was to promote Ahsha as the new captain of **The Devil Girls**. I hope, you don't mind that much" he smiled smugly at me, a look he must have picked up from spending too much time with Zero.

"She can't do that!" Now, I did break my cold facade.

 _This is the worst thing Lionel could have done to me!_ I screamed in my head.

"She can, and she did" Jude replied "By the way, she asked me to tell you something" he got closer to me, leaning down to whisper in my ear "Payback is a bitch, bitch" with that said, he straightened up and walked away. The rest following him, and leaving us in the dust.

 _Well played, Jude. Well played, indeed. But this isn't over, I still have a trick under my sleeve and will play it._ I thought, staring at his retreating back angrily.


	5. The devil is back

**Jude** :

A lot has happened since we stopped Jelena and Terrence's plans from buying the team's arena. We discovered about Solane and Oscar's affair, it made us- Ahsha and me- almost puke in disgust at the news. She was taken into custody, only to be freed when German confessed about killing Olivia. That broke Ahsha's tender heart, Derek and I were the only ones that were able to get close to her and console her. She couldn't even face her mother for a while!

Lionel, suffered the worst kind of betrayal: her first husband had seduced her and used her to give information to Jelena, so they could ruin her. She was distraught and angry, been if she only showed the later. Also, let's not count that it took Pete, Gideon and Derek to stop her from stomping towards the dock and sinking Jackson's boat.

Talking about Derek, his love life was going from good to better. He made this huge and beautiful gesture, and asked Ahsha to marry him in national T.V. Lucky, for him, she said yes. Kyle, on the other hand, was having an amazing time with Teddy. Her love life was strong and steady, as well. I found it kind of funny how Teddy would always bring when I entered the room in fear, she must have told him my warning. Good for him, he took it seriously. Because if Kyle's heart ends up broken... well, no one will ever find his body.

Gideon' career flourished after coming out, he had signed a lot of contracts to be the face of many brands dedicated to the gay community. However, he had lost the contract he had signed for the book of his story. That was enough for me, to be able to convince him of going to his old childhood home- with me of course- and contacting a private investigator to search for Laura- his little sister.

We were able to find her, but Gideon decided to not include her into his life- not when all he will bring to hers is the press and the craziness of being related to a famous basketball player. What took me by surprise, even more than this, was the fact that Gideon called me his family and bought us a house- his childhood house!

I'ven never been so happy on my entire life!

But I knew that happiness will be short lived. We haven't heard much about Jelena and Terrence lately... and that wasn't good. I felt like we were all waiting a storm, this calmness only happens when a huge one is about to come. So, I kept an eye on them- just in case.

However, I got distracted from that duty when Dr. Johnson got to LA from Vermont. We were all so concentrated on Raquel's check up and seeing if she had a chance, taht we didn't pay any attention to them. Having our hopes and hearts crushed, when Dr. Johnson told us that there was nothing she could do for Raquel, didn;t help the cause.

Not to mention Gideon and I had new issues to deal with, after Raquel told us she wanted us to be her son's guardians when she was gone. Her sister wouldn't be able to support them. Miguel's father was gone and wants nothing to do with him. Kyle is an incredible aunt, but not mother material. And after Jelena's behavior, Raquel doesn't trust her with her son. She assured us that her ex-partner won't make any problems, and if he does he has no rights to cause he signs those rights away a long time ago.

We were shocked and hesitant at first, specially Gideon. But after meeting Miguel and realizing it was Raquel's last living wish... we couldn't say no. Papers were drawn and the adoption was in process. It also meant that we had to rush the planning for our house. After all, we couldn't raise a boy in an apartment- he needs a homey environment.

We were so focused on Raquel's impeding death, Miguel's adoption, the restoration of the house and Devils' business, that we totally ignored Jelena and Terrence for a long time- enough for them to make a move.

And what a move they did...

When I entered my office, one morning, ready for work, I saw a man I thought I'd never see again: **_Oscar Kinkade._**


	6. This ends NOW!

**Gideon:**

I had never seen my partner so angry in his life. I don't think I ever saw him angry at all...

When we were having our problems, he was hurt and frustrated- but never angry. When he found out that Lucas wanted him only for sex, he was pained and felt betrayed- but, then again, not angry. When the bitch of Jelena compared him to his sorry excuse of a father, he just acted indifferent- but, once more, not angry. When Oscar betrayed him, and didn't care of what would happen to him as long as his ass got saved, Jude was disappointed as hell- but not angry, at all.

I still couldn't understand why anyone would try to hurt Jude. He was the kindest person I know, he was selfless and has a heart of gold. He gave me friends, a team that supports me and a home to come to- a home I want to come to at the end of the day. He stood by me when I acted like an idiot, during the moments I lose control of my rage, when I close off. He loves me. He loves Gideon, not Zero. He loves all parts of me, even the broken ones.

So, when he came home distraught and eyes flashing with contained anger, as if he was about to crush someone's skull with his bare hands... let's just say it was puzzling, to say the least.

"They fucking did it! I am gonna call the cavalry, consecuencias be damned! They will be ruined for eternity, I'll make sure of it" he swore, furiously.

It took a while, and three rounds of sex, to calm him down and stop him from doing something very stupid... or at least, I think it was stupid. He had never mentioned a cavalry before, but whoever that person is... it must be dangerous. We've been in war for the ownership of **The Devils** for far too long, if he had a way to defeat them he would have used it. But he didn't. Which means that whoever is the cavalry isn't only dangerous, but will want something in return... something that Jude was afaid to pay for.

"Talk to me, Jude" I broke the silence that fell, after we finished fucking "What's going on?"

"Jelena and Terrence took advantage of our predicament with Raquel's impeding death, and used it to sneak behind our backs" he replied.

"What did they do?!" I growled.

I couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe how evil they were. They were taking advantage of the news of someone's death to play us. Of Raquel's death! Raquel who hasn't done anything, but be a good friend to them. Jelena considers her, her only and best friend. Why would they use her like this?!

"They found out a way to free Oscar from prison" his words froze me, making my blood run cold "He'll make all the small share owners turn against us in fear. I can try to convince one or two, but that won't be enough. I even arrenged to have a friendly tennis match with one of them, would you like to come with me? That will show them an united front"

"I would love to" I answered, my heart warming up at his consideration. For him I was an equal, not someone he could use to make him look better or get something in exchange "Jude... this cavalry, who are they? Do you think they'll be able to turn the tables around?"

"Yes, I do" was his response "You see, before I knew what a horrible person Oscar was or came out of the closet, I was a young man who only wanted his father's approval. So, when he asked me to get close to a big businessman's daughter I did. He wanted desperately for me to date her, maybe even marry her... so, I did. Her father also wanted her to have a relationship, she is very mature and didn't use to have a lot of friends her age- but older people adore her, that made her the great businesswoman she is now. She wasn't interested in dating, I wasn't ready to come out, so we both lied to our parents and began 'dating'. It got out of control, when we went to college our parents bought us an apartment to live together and were waiting for me to drop on one knee and ask the big question. The whole media was! When college ended, we just went our separete ways: she traveled to New York to achieve her dream of being the Media Queen, and I flew to Ohio and started as a junior agent. The rest of my story you know it, her's... she got everything she aspired"

"That's why when people asked you if you were gay, you said that you are bi. You didn't want to make her look bad" I thought out loud, touched at such a realization "You really care about her"

"I do, she is like the little sister I never had. Rowena was the first person I came out to, and she accepted me wholeheartedly" he told me "She never made me feel as if I wrong, or tried to convince me that I was confused"

"She seems to be a great person, why didn't you call her before?" I questioned him, confused.

"Because then I knew that she woulnd't be just happy with putting Oscar back on prison, she would want to destroy him completely. And even though he is the Devil, he is still my father" he answered me "But that doesn't matter now, we have Miguel to take care of now. I won't let him grow up thinking that his grandfather is a man he should look up to"

"So, you'll contact her?" I asked.

"I will. In the meanwhile, we'll try to win some time by going to that friendly tennis match" he told me "I hope you are good at tennis"


	7. Bonus: Til death do as apart

**Jude:**

He wasn't good at tennis, not at all. He was a complete disaster! However, 'the little wife'- as he called himself- worked. It gained us a new ally, and time. Enough for Rowena to come to LA and finish with the piece of shit that Oscar is. The bastard used to physically abuse my mother!

I never even know that... at least, now my mother will have the retribution she deserved when she was still alive.

Rowena was able to get every little dirty secret from his closet, and put them out for everyone to see. Oscar went back to prison, Lionel used her contacts to fire Jelena-I couldn't let her stay after the stunt she pulled on us-, and I changed Terrence to Gideon's old team.

Raquel... well, she died. There was nothing we could do for her. Her last act was to confess about the murder of Olivia, which freed German- we were all shocked and proud of her doing something so brave like that. No one expected her to be the killer, but after the way Olivia threatened her... let's just say I would have done the same. No one messes with my family like that!

Talking about family, our house was complete and the three of us moved after Raquel's death. Miguel's adoption was complete and we were the proud fathers of an amazing boy. We even adopted a small pitbul and named him Zude, much to Gideon's annoyance. He hated the ship name the media gave us.

Derek and Ahsha had an amazing wedding, you could see their happiness radiating on their faces, clear for anyone to see. And their honeymoon, was even more beautiful than their ceremony.

Derek left the team in Gideon's hand, during the weeks he was gone, who became that years MPV.

Everything was perfect, or at least I thought so... Until, a couple of years later, Gideon asked me to marry him.

Now everything is perfect.


End file.
